Just a Typical Cousin Rivalry
by C0unting.St4rs
Summary: A oneshot in which the son of the sea and daughter of the sky have a fight during capture the flag


**Just a little fanfic that was in my head for ages...**

**A ONESHOT**

**IN WHICH THE SON OF THE SEA AND DAUGHTER OF THE SKIES HAVE A BATTLE DURING A GAME OF CAPTURE THE FLAG**

I uncapped Riptide nervously and crept closer to the banner of red that swayed in the wind. It was so close, yet I had the feeling that someone was watching my every move. Today, Thalia (the Hunters were visiting, don't ask why Thalia was the only one playing) had teamed up with Ares, Hermes, Apollo and Dionysus while I had teamed up with Athena (weird huh?), Demeter, Aphrodite and Hephaestus.  
The Athena cabin were in charge of defence, along with the Aphrodite cabin, mostly because the only one who even bothered was Silena. The Hephaestus kids were hovering near the flag with the Demeter cabin, mostly to help me get a clear run at the flag.  
Finally I decided it was time to just make a run for it. We'd been banned from using any powers so it was just me, Riptide and a ton of armour which didn't do anything to help with attack... Sorta.  
I reached for the flag, felt the silk on my fingers before I was shoved backward. Unluckily for me, we weren't near the creek (Thalia had made sure of that) so I couldn't be completely energised at all.  
"Fancy seeing you here, Kelp Head," A pair of electric blue eyes were looking at me intensely and I instinctively gripped Riptide.  
"Thalia," I growled. I had been so close, yet my own cousin had to be the one to ruin everything for me. I tried to scramble to my feet but she pushed me into the ground with a shock that shook me to my core. "No powers," I tried to say by she let out a laugh, her elbow resting painfully on my chest.  
"I don't really-" she broke off as a blast of water slammed into her face. I seriously have to thank that naiad for her tip at the Triple G Ranch.  
"Care?" I finished for her, raising my eyebrows slightly. I stood up as I felt her grip on me loosen. "You know, I've decided that I don't really care either."  
She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and staggered forward, blinking heavily. Her hair sparked with electricity and she slapped her silver bracelet. Aegis spiralled out, the head of Medusa so horrible that I recoiled.  
"You want to play games, Jackson?" She spat, advancing slowly.  
I swallowed and held out Riptide in a defensive stance. "Of course, Pinecone Face," I rolled my eyes trying to seem nonchalant, which, by the way, failed miserably. "Isn't that what Capture the Flag is? A game?"  
She smiled, a phoney disguise that made me gulp. "Of course, Kelp Head." The insult rolled off her tongue like air and made me want to gut her here and now.  
Thalia thrusted her spear forward experimentally and I dodged easily to the side. I feinted to the right and dodged to the left, jabbing at her midsection. She let out a growl of frustration but managed to block my attack with Aegis just in time.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blur of brown and heard a piercing whistle ripple through the air. Chiron was signalling for the game to come to a halt. I thought it was odd, because we had placed our flag in the creek, I could tell it hadn't been taken, so Chiron must've wanted us to come in for emergency reasons.  
Thalia let out a snarl and I realised why Chiron had called everyone in.  
Hundreds of volts of electricity were using Thalia as a circuit and heating up the grass at her feet. The grass was starting to burn and I could see little red hot embers sparking like the Party Ponies.  
A huge crowd of eager demigods was beginning to form and I dimly heard Annabeth's voice shout; "Percy!"  
I aimed a slash a Thalia, completely ignoring her and Thalia let out a yell, a lightning bolt slamming into my chest. I staggered backward, my breathing hard. I couldn't believe I hadn't disintegrated.  
Everyone else didn't look too worried, our fight last year had come to a quick halt, so most people probably thought this would too. Trouble was; I didn't think the Oracle was gonna come down here and join us again.  
Annabeth looked terrified, but nobody had bothered to fill her in on what happened last year so she was frantic.  
I screamed and the water exploded out of me, kinda like at Mount St Helens except about a thousand times weaker, I wasn't planning on destroying Camp.  
Thalia blasted backward, slumping into a tree and almost being knocked unconscious. She staggered warily to her feet and groaned.  
"I'll get you," she mumbled.  
"Thalia!" Chiron pleaded and I realised he was terrified. He seemed to realise what Thalia was going to do before anyone else but she ignored him and pointed her spear at me. Thousands of volts of electricity pounded into me and before I fell unconscious, I felt the ground rumble and crack with a sickening crunch.  
I heard a terrible, seriously un-Thalia like scream before my vision went black.

I woke up with a start. Annabeth was looking at me, a concerned look on her face.  
"You need to stop waking up like this," she chided as I sat up groggily.  
I nodded absently and she looked at me warily. "You okay?" I smiled dazedly, my eyes unfocused and probably really creepy looking.  
She pulled out some ambrosia squares and was about to stuff them in my mouth when my eyes rolled back in my head and I fell unconscious again.

I opened my eyes slowly and noticed Annabeth sitting exactly where she had been earlier. "You sure you're okay this time?" She remarked, noticing my eyes open.  
"Ha ha," I muttered, wincing and holding my head in my hands.  
She smiled warmly and stood up, her eyes drooping slightly. How long had she been sitting there for? She looked at me for a moment before letting out a yawn and telling me she needed to get some sleep.  
"How long were you there for?" I asked quickly.  
"Hmm..." She frowned for a moment. "I don't know, it's been kinda random. I suppose a more relevant question is how long you've been out for."  
I looked at her expectantly and she sighed. "You've been out one week, six days and two hours."  
I think I would've had a panic attack if I hadn't noticed Thalia sitting in the bed next to me. Her head was heavily bandaged and she had cuts all over her hands and feet. Don't even get me started on the sharp purple bruise on her shoulder.  
"What did I do to her?" I asked.  
Annabeth looked at me for a moment. "Slammed her into a tree," she looked wary and I frowned.  
"Yeah, but I remember that. I did something else"  
Annabeth shook her head and I raised my eyebrows. "What's with the bruise then?"  
Annabeth looked at me, with a look that I'd come to know so well; fear. She was terrified.  
"You summoned an earthquake, Percy." She whispered. "A crack opened in the earth and Thalia almost fell... She landed on a rock and got that bruise."  
"Big rock," I commented, but I wasn't really paying attention anymore. I had summoned an earthquake? Holy Poseidon... Since when have I been able to do that?  
Annabeth pressed her lips together anxiously and hurried out of the infirmary.  
I walked over to Thalia who was looking ahead of her absently, drumming her fingers on her thigh.  
"T-Thalia?" I muttered.  
"Why are you walking?" She snapped.  
I didn't know what to say. "What?"  
"Percy, look in the mirror."  
I obeyed and almost let out a gasp of shock. My eyes were bloodshot and I had a long gash down my left cheek. I had a long burn on my bare chest and a big bruise surrounded my right eye. Now that I had noticed it all, I began to realise how much pain I was in. I swayed uncomfortably on the spot and almost collapsed.  
Thalia looked at me, concern on her face. She patted the bed next to her and I stumbled over to her and sat down.  
"I'm sorry," she muttered.  
I smiled. "I'm sorry too."


End file.
